where did you go?
by bound-2-be-love
Summary: this is a follow up too to love lee or not to love lee that is the qestionLee and gaara are together, but some missions no one comes home from...Leexgaara,


ok ok ok, this took forever to write because i am faceing wrtters block but i blow-tourched it so HA! anywho sorry it toook so long!

this takes place after my last story to love lee or not to love lee that is the qestion, and um yah hope you like cooment if you like

or read just for fun!

i own nothing nothing owns me!

Lee/gaara don't like don't read,

now on to the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara tapped his hands his soft sandy hands on the desk, he checked the clock

9:30 pm.

Why was time going so slow gods there was nothing to do not yet Lee had gone off on a mission;

his sister and his brother where out doing who knows what, who knows where, well he knew but still it was dull.

Everytime everyday Lee was gone he only felt like he was walking through the day not living it just a ghost to his work to his life.

He heard a shuffle outside he looked out the window then at his papers then he just looked off at a wall thinking.

_'How long has it been? Half a year A year, since Lee and I have been...with each other...been around each other ...been missing each other?'_

Truthfully, it had only been 3 days he had not seen Lee but he still would stay up late in some kind of hope that Lee would finish early and come home to him.

_'Lee...'_

Meanwhile in the village of the sound)

Lee sighed ok he had been here how long 3 Days, 3 days...

Gaara would come he would right,...No he could do this he had to do this on his own to prove that he was able to-to-to to do something on his own yes!

He - as much as he would like Gaara to come and he really did he needed to complete this because he was a genius of his work through blood sweat and hard train dedication TO GAARA!

Wait no wrong line, well it did not matter he already said it oh how he missed Gaara HIS Gaara he just needed to finish, one more day one more Day.

(Back to Gaara)

'_Lee, Lee...Lee odd enough i keep replaying this little memory in my head.' _

Gaara had a deep look in his face no smile just letting the thoughts go on in his head.

It had been when Lee was staying with him in suna, Lee forgot to do his laundry both him and Gaara had well Gaara hadn't butttttttttttttt just wanted to make Lee feel a little better and he know that his boyfriend had the weirdest fascination about his body.

How this worked was Gaara requested for all his work and papers be sent up to his room and if they needed anything signed drop it of at his room as well.

Of course, we all think Gaara's room what that has to get boring, but Gaara's room was like a house being he was kage of his village. The day went a little something like this...

"Gaara..." Lee walked around the huge house like room, it- it was like his apartment but bigger lots' bigger

"Gaara I-..." He stopped when he saw Gaara standing in the hallway a towel in his hair getting the last drop of water out of his hair.

Oh smacks forehead forgot Gaara was standing in his...underwear.

Lee started mouth open he turned around

"G-g-gg-g—gg Gaara your in your" Lee didn't get to finish because Gaara had spoke first

"What?" Gaara asked from behind Lee

Lee turned around to find a Gaara staring back at him

"Gaara...pink?" Lee was struggling not bleed from his noise and was almost losing.

Gaara looked down at his underwear then at Lee's.

"My sister got them for me with out my consent"

Gaara stated a faint blush on his face but no one could really tell and Lee was not even noticing because he was too busy looking at Gaara in underwear.

'_God I sound like a pervert!' _was all Lee thought repeatedly.

"Lee today it's just you and me" he stated monotone in full use.

Lee looked at Gaara and could not look away.

"Gaara I meant to say pink looks good on you as weird as it sounds"

He cupped Gaara's face and slowly leaned in a little more to kiss him but then Gaara turned away and continued walking to go get a dink from the fridge

"Lee you want anything"

"Well I wanted to kis- I mean a water is fine"

"Ok"

Gaara came back with one bottle of water

"Here"

He tossed the bottle to Lee.

"Thanks"

Lee tried to chug it but couldn't and ended up only half way

"Where's your drink Gaara"

Lee asked as he tried to dink the rest.

Gaara walked to Lee, took the bottle of water out of Lee's hands, and pressed his lips to Lee's and Lee slipped his tongue into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara dipped his tongue into Lee's and pulled some of the water into his mouth.

(A/N: how does anyone do that? Oo''')

Anywho Gaara pulled away and slightly smiled

"That's my drink", he answered as he slightly smiled at Lee.

Lee stood defumbbled and a bit happy Gaara walked away going back to his bedroom to finish some papers but looked back at Lee.

"Oh and by the way Lee I didn't know you wore **whitie tighties**"

Gaara gave a small wink and went into his room.

Lee blushed

"Wait a minute..."

He thought for a moment

I am in my underwear Gaara is in his underwear...

"..." He grinned

He ran to Gaara's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: man this took forever!

That is all I have to say, oh and sorry to

Black haru2 , I'm sorry that this took so long to make the underwear gag just I had so much trouble writing it, anywho but I am done and it's cool that it's a part of my story to! Ok yes this is no one-shot this is follow up to my last lee x Gaara fanfic to love lee ect.


End file.
